Assassination Zero
by Schmoke
Summary: The TARDIS goes way off course and The Tenth Doctor and Rose stumble into 1865 where they meet a familiar face and have to stop a mysterious assassin from messing up time. Set in between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion. LAST CHAPTER UP! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1 Genghis Khan?

"**Assassination Zero"**

**Introduction**

This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and I'm hoping to write a series of six. The series will be set between _"Tooth and Claw" _and_ "School Reunion" _so will star the Tenth Doctor and Rose. I don't own any of the characters that are in the series.

**Chapter 1 – Genghis Khan?**

The Doctor and Rose stepped into the interior of the TARDIS console. Rose was half amused and half irritated.

"Imagine that werewolf banishing us from _her_ kingdom" Rose began, rolling her eyes

"Don't ever listen to people that banish you, Genghis Khan told me I was banished from his kingdom, and has he ever came chasing after me..."

"He wouldn't dare" Rose interrupted

"Well he tried" The Doctor replied "I must let you meet him some time"

"_Some_ time?" Rose laughed at the ridiculousness of the Doctor's phrase

"Okay, why not now?" The Doctor replied with a huge grin dashing to the control of the TARDIS and pushing and pulling a few controls

"Okay we're going to 1206, the beginning of the Mongol Empire, if you could just um… push the dimensional stabiliser down and I'll hold down the vector tracker and the vortex loop control"

"Which one is that?" Rose asked still blind on how to control the TARDIS despite her numerous trips

"That one!" The Doctor pointed, beginning to get irritated

"Why can't you make this thing easier to control?" Rose asked

"This is as easy as I can make it" The Doctor yelled over the noise of the TARDIS

Suddenly the TARDIS ground to a halt.

"I think we're here, ready to see Genghis' Empire?" The Doctor asked

"I'm going to be first out" Rose replied dashing to the exit

"Are you crazy?" The Doctor asked "go out wearing those dungarees and pink shirt and you'll start a riot"

"Where's the clothing room then?" Rose asked

"How many times have I told you this?" The Doctor gave a sigh "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, sixth door on your left."

"I thought it was fifth on my left?" Rose asked

"No, I keep the pre-Medieval clothing separate, stops them getting muddled up" The Doctor replied

"Okay" Rose agreed walking away

"And whatever you do, pick early Mongolian Empire clothing, not late Mongolian Empire clothing, you'll stick out like a sore thumb" The Doctor called after her following her

The Doctor began to open the door of the TARDIS and stepped out into a garden beside a small white wooden house. Rose followed.

"Didn't know Mongolia was such grassy" Rose said as she stepped out of the TARDIS with the smile

The Doctor gave a light sniff as Rose explored the area.

"This is not 1206 Mongolia, the air is too polluted to be 1206, this is sometime after the Industrial Revolution" The Doctor explained

Rose could not believe what she saw, right beside the TARDIS, it couldn't be!

The Doctor continued rambling to himself "It's not the first time the TARDIS has landed in the wrong place; we can't be that far from where we just landed the last time, of course..."

"I'm sorry to spoil your little talk" Rose replied "but come look at this"

The Doctor could not believe his eyes, right beside the Doctor's TARDIS was… another police box!

"It can't be, it's impossible, I'm the only Time Lord left!" The Doctor said walking over to the second TARDIS "I wonder if it's mine from a previous or future event, that's the only logical solution"

The Doctor pulled out his golden TARDIS key and stuck it in the TARDIS lock.

"It fits!" The Doctor replied pulling the door open.

They stepped into the familiar interior as they listened to the living, breathing noises of the TARDIS. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"How did you two get in?"


	2. Chapter 2 A Familiar Face

**Chapter 2 - A Familiar Face**

Rose could recognise that familiar Northern English voice anywhere. The familiar figure dressed in his creased black leather jacket walked over to them armed with a sonic screwdriver. It was the Ninth Doctor.

"Doctor! It's… it's Rose!" Rose said to the Ninth Doctor

"Oh yeah" The Ninth Doctor gave a grin "Who's Rose?"

"Your companion, remember all the places you took me!" Rose replied getting annoyed thinking he was joking

"Nope sorry, never met you two in my life" The Ninth Doctor replied "I am confused how you two got in here, how'd you get a TARDIS key?"

"Because I'm the Doctor" The Tenth Doctor cut in

"Are you barking? I'm the Doctor" The Ninth Doctor shouted walking over to the Tenth Doctor

"We both are, I'm a future regeneration of you." The Tenth Doctor replied

"That explains the TARDIS key, I suppose" The Ninth Doctor reasoned standing back

The Ninth Doctor began slowly walking around in circles talking to himself.

"How strange, I barely regenerated a few days ago and I'm already meeting my future regeneration, which future regeneration of me are you?" The Ninth Doctor asked

"I'd rather you found out for yourself" The Tenth Doctor replied being careful

"What's with the Early Mongolian Empire clothes, are you going to see Genghis Khan?" The Ninth Doctor asked

"Well… we were but, the TARDIS went so off course, landing right beside a previous regeneration can't be coincidence" The Tenth Doctor explained

"You're right there, you could give's a hand I suppose" The Ninth Doctor grinned

"Okay, what can I help you with?" The Tenth Doctor asked

"Well, I've been tracking this… time travelling assassin" The Ninth Doctor explained "well he's sort of an assassin of assassins"

"An assassin assassin?" Rose questioned almost with a laugh

"Yeah, he assassins assassins before they can assassinate, I just followed him from Dallas November 22nd 1963, where he tried to snipe Lee Harvey Oswald moments before he hit Kennedy"

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Rose stated

"Oh yeah, in some ways morally it's good, but it does a lot of damage to time, it could change the whole of history of this tiny planet, some of these assassinations were sad for the people at the time, but all of them happened for a reason."

"How did you track him?" The Tenth Doctor asked

The Ninth Doctor explained "It all started when I travelled to Earth at the beginning of the fifty-first century, I noticed something was wrong right from the start, the paper headlines were different, the most famous assassination of the entire century that supposed to have happened that year… just didn't happen, the assassination of Prince Haz Duzxloy, completely eliminated from history!"

"Whoa, whoa… that is unimaginable!" The Tenth Doctor exclaimed in disbelief "that case inspired so many detectives! The mysteriousness of how nobody had ever seen the room where the murder took place, how the body had no marks of any sort, how there was no murder weapon, that was the only murder in the fifty-first century that wasn't solved until the fifty-second century"

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Rose asked

"Precisely how I knew this assassin of assassins was a time traveller" The Ninth Doctor continued completely ignoring Rose "even more the Prince was telling the papers the story of how he survived, he said the murderer had knocked him out in his house, took him to _that _room, but then suddenly a man had teleported into the room and blew him away with a shotgun. So I contacted the time agency, they told me some time equipment had been stolen that very day, however it was after the assassination, it had been stolen by one of their previous agents, I got the information from them, racked my mind for every major assassination and tracked him back in time, any major assassination and he's been there, he's doing them in chronological order too, all I need to do is convince him to stop doing it, or follow him even further back in time, could even go back to as far as Julius Caesar"

"Who is this assassin?" The Tenth Doctor asked

"The most mysterious man on Earth, nothing matches with him, he wears a long dark futuristic coat, he drives a car from the nineteen thirties and his weapons are all from different times in history" The Ninth Doctor replied

"So where are we just now?" The Tenth Doctor asked curiously

"Out there is Washington D.C. April 14th 1865, early morning, the day Abraham Lincoln was assassinated" The Ninth Doctor answered "well if it works out right, he will be"

"Well what are we waiting for?" The Tenth Doctor replied "let's go!"

"Hang on, you better change into more suitable clothing" The Ninth Doctor explained

Rose and the two Doctors stepped out of the TARDIS, into the morning air and back into the other TARDIS. Rose put on a black off-the-shoulder gown she remembered she wore once when she was in the Victorian Era. When they came out, the two TARDIS's were completely surrounded by a dozen men on horses who had loaded muskets aimed towards them. At once Rose and the two Doctors held their hands up.

"Oh hello" The Ninth Doctor grinned waving

"I'd stop that if I was you" The Tenth Doctor replied to the Ninth Doctor's surreal cheeriness.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Abe

**Chapter 3 – Meet Abe**

"What's all this about then?" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed

"Who are you?" a male voice, the only one standing said in a Kentuckian accent

"We're just three normal civilians" The Tenth Doctor replied

"I don't believe you" the voice said again

The figure strolled over; he had straight black hair and a thick black beard on his chin. He was wearing a black coat over a white shirt and a black tie ruffled up to his neck. It was Abraham Lincoln.

"What are these two strange boxes?" Lincoln asked demandingly

"What's it with you?" The Ninth Doctor asked seriously

"Considering I'm the President I think I have the right to know" Lincoln replied

"They're props for a Jules Verne play that's on tonight at the Ford's Theatre" The Tenth Doctor explained hopefully

"Oh really" Lincoln replied with a smile "Which one?"

"Well…" Both of the Doctors were stumped

"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea!" Rose thought

"Never heard of it" Lincoln said confused

"_Five years too early" _The Tenth Doctor whispered

"Sorry?" Lincoln questioned

"We don't know what play it is, really we don't, we were just asked to keep the boxes safe" The Tenth Doctor replied

"Oh yeah, is that why the owner's of that house over there said it appeared barely an hour ago" Lincoln replied with a wry smile

"You knew all along, didn't you" The Ninth Doctor figured

"This is the second weird thing that is happened in the last two days, only yesterday we found a strange black metallic object hidden in a nearby barn, now two blue boxes saying… Lincoln read "police box, appear out of nowhere, now I want the truth"

"Okay, we'll tell the truth, but only to you" The Ninth Doctor explained

"Fine" Lincoln reasoned "troops, you can go now"

All of the men on horses put down their muskets trodded away over the wooden fence of the garden. Rose and the Doctors put their hands down.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" The Ninth Doctor began

"I won't" Lincoln promised

"We're time travellers from the future" The Ninth Doctor explained "we're here to prevent the assasination of… someone, that black metallic object belongs to the assassin"

Abraham Lincoln gave a quick laugh.

"I can't believe this, it actually exists, time travel actually exists!" Lincoln exclaimed in amazement

"So who's this assassin trying to assassinate, someone famous I'd know?" Lincoln asked

"If you let us get to work, we'll be able to prevent it" The Tenth Doctor replied

"Yeah, but firstly I want to see this black metallic object" The Ninth Doctor explained

"Do the words Volkswagen Type I mean anything to you?" Lincoln asked

"Yes, but it shouldn't to you" The Tenth Doctor replied

"I couldn't help seeing it, it was scrawled on the object, is this some type of futuristic carriage?" Lincoln asked

"I think you should take us to this "futuristic carriage"" The Ninth Doctor asked

"We were going to send it to Nevada straight away, but I think we'll wait until we get they two boxes

"Hey, don't touch they two boxes" The Tenth Doctor replied "you'll not be able to get inside them anyway, they're both locked"

Lincoln lead Rose and the Doctors towards the front of the small white wooden house, out of the gate towards a coach standing on the dirt track road. They all got in and took a seat.

"To the White House" Abraham Lincoln said to the carriage rider

Lincoln was sitting beside Rose.

"You're a little underdressed are you not?" Lincoln asked her rhetorically

"Not where I'm from I'm not" Rose replied

The coach pulled up in front of the White House. Outside the main steps of the White House on the green grass was an object under a large grey cloth. Abraham Lincoln walked over to the cloth and lifted the grey cloth from over the object. Underneath was a black Volkswagen Beetle from 1938, with some alterations however.

"We've tried every locksmith in the state and nobody can open the lock" Lincoln said "it's impossible"

"Let me try!" The Two Doctor's said in unison

Both of them looked towards each other and the Ninth Doctor gave in. The Tenth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he put it towards the lock, it gave off a noise and small blue flashing lights and it opened immediately.

"How did you open that?" Lincoln asked

"Well how about the fact that we're time travellers from the future?" the Ninth Doctor asked

The Tenth Doctor opened the glove compartment, inside was a file, on the front page there was a long list written in black pen on some futuristic silver paper. The list read:

_1. Prince_ _Haz Duzxloy – 5003 – PREVENTED_

_2. Mau Lobo – 4397 – FAILED_

_3. Breeg Scheeham – 3892 – FAILED_

_3. Captain D. R. X. – 3111 - FAILED _

_4. Al Kreer – 2007 – FAILED_

_5. Ronald Reagan – 1981 – PREVENTED_

_6. John F Kennedy – 1963 – FAILED_

_7. Abraham Lincoln – 1865 – TBP_

_9. King Edmund I – 946 – TBP_

_9. Claudius – 54 – TBP_

_10. Julius Caesar – 44 BC – TBP_

"What's that?" The Ninth Doctor asked

"It's his file of completed assassination preventions" The Tenth Doctor replied "wait a minute, it's got plans for how he's going to approach each one, the assassination we're going to prevent, it's different from what you think"

"What do you mean?" The Ninth Doctor replied grabbing the file "it's not tonight he's going to prevent the assassination, it's ten minutes from now!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Cloaked Assassin

**Chapter 4 – The Cloaked Assassin**

"Where is it taking place?" The Tenth Doctor asked

"I have no idea, it doesn't say!" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed panic stricken

"Is there something wrong?" Lincoln asked genuinely worried

"There is, as a matter of fact! The whole of time is at stake, and I don't know where the assassination is taking place!" The Ninth Doctor yelled "This is ter…

"If you told me who was being assassinated I might be able to help you!" Lincoln interrupted

"John Wilkes Booth" The Tenth Doctor replied swiftly

"He also goes by the pseudonym J.B. Wilkes" The Ninth Doctor added

Suddenly Lincoln's eyes lit up and he gave a wide smile of acceptance.

"I know J.B. Wilkes" Lincoln shouted "you said we had ten minutes at least, we might just be able to do it"

"You know where he is!" The Ninth Doctor asked now relieved

"The Ford's Theatre, I saw him once in a play there a few years ago, he hasn't been in a play there for years but I've seen him attend a few, he's never out the place!"

The Two Doctors looked at each other in confusion.

"He's good at double bluffs" The Tenth Doctor said to the Ninth Doctor

"I've got it!" The Ninth Doctor suddenly exclaimed "he's going to assassinate him while he's boring the hole in the theatre box" he suddenly switched to a whisper and whispered to the Tenth Doctor "_he bore a hole in the theatre box so he could see if Lincoln had arrived at the play or not"_

"It's only blocks from here!" Lincoln suddenly added

"Time to go!" The Ninth Doctor replied with a grin "You" he pointed to Rose "look after Honest Abe while we're away"

"Is that right?" Rose asked

"Oh yes, I'm right" The Tenth Doctor said answering for the Ninth "we're dealing with a powerful assassin here"

"For time traveller's, you're pretty well informed of this era" Lincoln replied with a laugh "knowing my nickname's Honest Abe and all"

"Well, I do like learning all about the American Civil War" The Ninth Doctor replied

They ran to the coach and jumped in, the Ninth jumped in first with extreme eagerness, the Tenth after him worriedly.

"Who are you two?" the coach rider asked in a thick Maryland accent

"We're just two doctors" The Ninth Doctor replied with a grin "can you take us to the Ford's Theatre"

"Is there some sort of medical emergency there?" the coach rider asked

"Yeah, something like that!" The Ninth Doctor replied still grinning

The coach suddenly sprung to life and the two horses took off along the long dirt road tracks.

"I've just thought of a funny thing" The Ninth Doctor said as the coach took a wide turn around a corner "if I die, you'll die since you're me later, but if you die I'll already know my fate so I have a chance of preventing death" he suddenly let out a chuckle

"Yes, except we'll just regenerate, not die" The Tenth Doctor replied sarcastically

"You always spoil the fun, don't you" The Ninth Doctor said now looking glum

The coach suddenly came to a halt outside a small long brick building. The architecture looked particularly federal with a thatched roof. Hanging from the building was a small sign saying "FORD'S THEATRE" in black paint on a painted white background. The theatre was bustling with theatre-goers outside it. The two Doctors jumped out of the coach and ran through the crowd into the theatre building.

"We've only got a matter of minutes!" The Ninth Doctor said to the Tenth Doctor now in panic

The Tenth Doctor ran to the ticket desk with the Ninth Doctor following him.

"Excuse me; have you seen a strange man wearing a long black cloak?" The Tenth Doctor asked the female receptionist

"Why yes, he just bought a ticket for _"Our American Cousin"_" the receptionist replied

"We bought our tickets earlier" The Tenth Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper and showing the receptionist "can we go in?"

"Yes certainly, please go in" the receptionist greeted them

The two Doctors ran up the stairs towards their fate.

"Where will he be?" The Tenth Doctor asked

"He'll be outside the state box, that's where he bores a hole to see if Lincoln arrives on time" The Ninth Doctor reminded him

Outside the wall of the State Box a suspicious man with black curly hair and moustache was standing outside. He checked there were no people around and began to bore a hole deeply into the wall of the State Box. Suddenly after a few seconds a gruff voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing there?" the gruff voice asked

The man hurriedly turned around to see a tall man with medium-length black greasy hair and a scarred face, wearing a long black cloak, pointing a .44 caliber Deringer towards his head.

"Please, the weapon isn't necessary, I'm J.B. Wilkes" the man boring the hole said "I'm an actor here, I was just doing some simple maintenance for the theatre, the usual maintenance men aren't here"

The man in the black cloak suddenly put the weapon away, gave a malicious grin and grabbed Booth by the scruff of the neck, throwing him to the wall and he began to punch him.

"Do you want a bit of history of this place?" the man said bringing Booth's face to his "In 1862 this theatre burnt down, guess who's going to be in it" the man's eyes were now burning with rage

"But… that's impossible" Booth suddenly mumbled with fear.

Another voice suddenly butted in "That's right, it is impossible"

It was the Ninth Doctor. The Tenth Doctor was standing right beside him.

"You're still following me!" the man with the black coat suddenly shouted

"Yep" The Ninth Doctor replied grinning inappropriately before suddenly fading into seriousness "and I won't give up until you give up this meaningless vendetta"

"Think again, I've succeeded twice already, don't think I won't succeed this time" the cloaked assassin suddenly grabbed Booth by the neck again, pulled out the Deringer and pushed the weapon into his temple.

"Do you feel it Booth! Do you feel the fear that only comes moments before your own demise!"


	5. Chapter 5 Escape Plan

**Chapter 5 – Escape Plan**

"What a day this is" Lincoln said wiping the sweat off of his brow

Abraham Lincoln and Rose Tyler were sitting on the main steps outside the White House in the Spring early afternoon sun; they were talking quietly while only a few blocks away the two Doctor's were trying to save history.

"Do they frequently leave you with the president?" Lincoln asked with a sarcastic laugh

"No, I just let them do that; they two might never meet each other again… so I've got to let them have a talk together at least, let them do their own thing, you know" Rose reasoned with a smile

"I hope they save that poor actor, if they do I'm going to personally invite him for dinner at the White House, as soon as possible, this afternoon in fact" Lincoln said determined

"I'd leave that until tomorrow, Abe" Rose replied with a tear in her eye. If only he knew.

"So you're just going to shoot him then?" The Ninth Doctor said in a cold tone moving closer towards the cloaked assassin clutching the now terrified Booth "well there's one thing you've forgot" The Ninth Doctor now began to yell "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE! THERE'S NO WAY OUT! IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE WE WILL CATCH YOU! YOU HAVE NO ESCAPE PLAN!"

As the cloaked assassin had a moment lapse of concentration The Tenth Doctor ran towards the assassin and jumped towards him with force sending the pistol flying out of his hands and Booth flying towards the wall. The cloaked assassin fell to the ground with a thud. The Tenth Doctor reached inside his pocket and suddenly they disappeared. The Tenth Doctor and the cloaked assassin had vanished!

"Teleportation" The Ninth Doctor mumbled to himself before he swiftly brought out his sonic screwdriver. He pushed some buttons on the sonic screwdriver a few times but nothing happened.

"Guess he did have an escape plan after all" The Doctor figured

Booth suddenly stood up. He was badly shaken with fear.

"I'm sorry!" Booth suddenly raised his voice "you know my plans; I'm not going through with it"

The Ninth Doctor gave a laugh. "You think I'm here to stop you?"

"Of course you are, you're trying to frighten me with illusions, witchcraft, stories of the impossible, all of you" Booth spoke with a wheeze

"I just saved your life" The Ninth Doctor answered "the reason being because I think you're a great actor, you looking so fearful of that assassin, so go through with your plans, the South were always the better side" The Ninth Doctor lied

"Really?" Booth questioned in confusion

"Yeah, in fact, I have a hideout you could use, there's a disused barn in Caroline County, Virginia, hide there for around a month, nobody will find you" The Ninth Doctor lied again "but run away from here just now, that assassin could come back, and don't go to a place you go regularly, be original"

Booth suddenly ran away with haste, down the stairs and into the crowd of people waiting around the entrance of the theatre. The Ninth Doctor picked up the cloaked assassin's Deringer and stuck it inside his leather jacket pocket. He was now in confusion of what to do, was he to wait here to see if the Tenth Doctor could teleport back from wherever he had teleported or go and meet with the Tenth Doctor's blonde companion first. He chose to stay where he was.

The Tenth Doctor and the cloaked assassin had teleported straight into the black 1938 Volkswagen Beetle that was covered with a large grey cloth, lying outside the White House. Rose was only metres away. The Tenth Doctor pulled his hand from the assassin's pocket.

"You think that's going to stop me!" the cloaked assassin asked laughing manically at the Tenth Doctor teleporting them. He suddenly grabbed for the Tenth Doctor's pocket and snatched his sonic screwdriver.

"What's this then, another weapon I can add to my collection?" the cloaked assassin mumbled pushing it into his pocket. He then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and swiftly handcuffed the Tenth Doctor's hands to the steering wheel.

"Tell me something, do you have any keys to this time machine?"

"No" The Tenth Doctor replied

"Didn't think so" the cloaked assassin said "and don't try to attract any attention, one of my modifications to this car was to make it completely soundproof"

In an instant the cloaked assassin had vanished. What the cloaked assassin didn't know however was that the Tenth Doctor had changed the timing of his teleportation device slightly.

The cloaked assassin teleported straight back into the Ford's theatre swiftly, he was greeted by the Ninth Doctor aiming a Deringer towards his direction; Booth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he! He can't have got away that fast!" The cloaked assassin barked in rage

"That was ten minutes ago" The Ninth Doctor replied to him calmly

The cloaked assassin pulled out the small long silver teleportation device, looked at it, gave an angered snarl and threw it to the ground smashing it to pieces.

"You've failed" The Ninth Doctor said to the assassin who was now in complete rage "if it makes any difference…" The Doctor stumbled on his words "I thought he was part of the disease"

"Well why stop me then?" the assassin asked still angered

"Because time is a precious thing" The Doctor lowered his weapon into his jacket pocket "and I'm the only one left to protect it"

The cloaked assassin had now calmed down. His eyes gazed to the floor.

"What can I do? I tried to protect the world and I get shot down in flames" the assassin said gruffly

"Nobody said you can't travel through time" The Doctor answered honestly

"I suppose" the cloaked assassin began to walk away "still lacks purpose though"

"What's your name?" The Doctor questioned him with a final question

The assassin looked back at him startled but then answered "I've never had a name, never saw much need in having one" the assassin then pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and handed it to the Ninth Doctor.

"We have more in common than I thought" The Doctor replied sadly

"Better give this back to your friend" the assassin added "he's in my time machine"

"Would you like to travel in my coach?" The Doctor asked with a small friendly smile

The horses pulled up towards the white front steps of the White House. Rose and Lincoln jumped up at the moment and ran towards them.

"Did you stop the assassin?" Rose asked franticly as The Ninth Doctor and the mysterious new face stepped out of the coach

"Who's this?" Rose asked confused "Where's the Doctor?"

"I stopped the assassin" the Ninth Doctor gave a grin "this is him here"

The cloaked assassin then walked to the Volkswagen Beetle and grabbed the grey cloth from the vehicle's hood and threw it to the ground. He then pulled out a single gold key from his pocket, unlocked it and pulled open the door. He then took the handcuffs off of the Tenth Doctor.

"How did he get in there?" Lincoln asked in surprise

The Ninth Doctor then explained the entire situation to The Tenth Doctor, Rose and Abraham Lincoln.

"So what's happening now?" Lincoln asked in amazement at the complicated story

"This cloaked traveller is going to continuing travelling, aren't you?" The Ninth Doctor said to the scarred traveller

"Yeah" he replied giving his first smile

He sat down inside the Volkswagen Beetle and shut the door lightly. The engine of the car revved up and he manoeuvred the car off of the grass and onto the road outside. He suddenly pressed down onto the accelerator and in an instant the time machine had vanished.

"He's ready to start a new life" The Ninth Doctor thought out loud with a smile

"Sorry for getting in the way" The Tenth Doctor replied

"Nonsense, it wouldn't have succeeded without your help, without your help I probably would have had to dress myself up in a Roman tunic" The Ninth Doctor replied

"So that actor's life is saved?" Lincoln asked still confused

"Yeah" The Tenth Doctor replied

"Listen, I'd like to invite all of you to join me tonight, I was going to see a play tonight with my wife and a few of my friends, I'd like you to all come with me" Lincoln said cheerfully

"Sorry, I've got to go right away" The Ninth Doctor replied to Lincoln's proposition "there's something in Barcelona I've been putting off for a long time"

"I like Spain" Lincoln replied

"Oh not the city of Barcelona, the planet of Barcelona, did you know they have dogs with no noses?" The Ninth Doctor replied knowingly

"Well how about you two?" Lincoln asked Rose and The Tenth Doctor

"I'd love to… but I just… can't" The Tenth Doctor replied

"How about you Rose?" Lincoln asked her "you've got to come; this play will be exactly your type of play"

"Okay, I'll meet you tonight" Rose replied sadly

"Are you alright?" Lincoln asked her

The two Doctor's and Rose walked back to the two TARDIS's in the garden of the small white wooden house.

"Well, got to go, I'd love to stay and all that" The Ninth Doctor began "but I've got to move on, I didn't get to speak to you that much… is it Rose"

"Yeah" Rose answered

"I can't wait to meet you and get to know you, I hope it's soon" The Ninth Doctor said

"When you do meet me, don't say that you've met me already" Rose answered

"Why not?" The Ninth Doctor asked in confusion

"Well… it wouldn't half spoil the fun" Rose answered grinning

The Ninth Doctor gave back a grin and said "I just hope Barcelona has a mirror, I still haven't got a clue what I look like"

"There's a mirror in my house, you're welcome to use that" Rose answered jokingly "bye Doctor"

"Bye Rose" The Ninth Doctor replied before stepping inside the TARDIS

Within a minute the TARDIS de-materialised and The Ninth Doctor was travelling away through time.


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye Abe

**Chapter 6 – Goodbye Abe**

The TARDIS materialised outside the white steps of White House with its familiar materialisation noise. Outside the sky was incredibly dark except from the light from the evening's full moon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rose asked The Doctor politely

"I can't Rose" The Tenth Doctor answered adamantly "I'm a time lord, a time lord's natural instinct is to save someone from danger; I'll land up undoing the other Doctor's work, go alone Rose"

Rose walked to the door of the TARDIS and opened it gently.

"Meet you outside the 'Ford's Theatre' Rose" The Tenth Doctor said as she stepped out into the evening and onto the grass outside of the White House. As she walked up the white stone steps Abraham Lincoln opened the glass front door of the White House and welcomed her with a warm hug.

"Hello" Rose said with a smile that plastered over the sadness

"Are you okay Rose, you seem upset, is there something wrong?" Lincoln asked concerned

"It's… it's just that… with meeting someone as important as you" Rose lied "I'm just nervous"

"If that's what you say" Lincoln replied still not convinced "my wife invited Clara Harris and Major Henry Rathbone, she's fairly friendly with them, we're going to see "Our American Cousin", have you ever seen that?"

"I can't say I've been to see many plays" Rose replied "although I did go to see a pantomime one Christmas"

"Oh Lun's a rather English thing, is it not?" Lincoln replied

Rose was confused until she realised it was the TARDIS translation circuit translating uncommon words so people from that era could understand her. Rose agreed with him.

Suddenly two women and two men walked out of the White House. One man had short black hair and a short beard; the other man had a guard's uniform on. The two women were typically overdressed like women of this era and one of the women wore a bonnet over her head, the other one wore a black off-the-shoulder gown

"Let me introduce you Rose" Lincoln turned to the four people "this is Rose Tyler, daughter of one of our ambassadors in England" Lincoln carefully lied "Rose, this is my wife Mary Todd Lincoln" he pointed to the woman wearing the gown

"Hello Rose" Lincoln's wife greeted her

Lincoln continued "this delightful woman is Clara Harris and her fiancée Major Henry Rathbone"

They both greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Okay, ready to go?" Lincoln asked with energy

Rose joined the four excited figures as they walked towards the coach.

Lincoln turned to the guard and said "Goodbye, Crook" as he stepped inside the coach; the rider was the same rider that had been involved in the madness earlier. The group were talkative as the coach rode towards the close theatre.

"What an evening" Lincoln remarked with a smile as they neared the theatre "I have never felt happier before in my life"

Strangely his wife gave him an unpleasant look as if his words brought up a distant unhappy memory. She looked away, shook her head and seemed to forget about it instantly. A few seconds later the coach pulled outside the theatre and the group got out. There was a guard waiting for him outside the theatre.

"I don't know if I'll need you tonight" Lincoln said to the guard as he got out of the coach, his wife and three guests behind him "so you can go and have a drink" he laughed as they walked inside the theatre

"Oh no, I must perform my duty" the guard answered with authority

"If you say so" Lincoln answered him "that one likes a drink" Lincoln told Rose humourously as they walked up the stairs to the State Box.

Rose could see the obvious large hole bored into the wall of the box outside, she was going to mention it to him as they walked in but bit her lip just in time as she remembered even the smallest change could alter history. She took a seat to the the right of Lincoln.

The play was a farcical comedy about an American visiting his aristocratic English relatives. The play flew by as Rose thought of how Abraham Lincoln was getting closer and closer to death by the minute as the crowd burst into cheerful laughter by the minute. As the second act came to a close Rose knew it was time to leave as it was during the third act he was assassinated.

"I really must go, Abe" Rose said to Lincoln standing up from her seat "it's not that I don't like the play, the play's hilarious, it's just that… it's time to go"

"But you're going to miss the most hilarious line of the entire play, and the thrilling finale" Lincoln replied standing up after her "you've got to stay for the "you sockdologizing old man-trap" line"

"Sorry" Rose apologised walking to the door

"Will we meet again, Rose?" Lincoln asked

"I'm sure we will" Rose replied shedding a tear "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Lincoln replied cheerfully

She pushed open the door of the theatre box as the group bid her farewell, it closed with a thud. She walked to the stairs and down them slowly with woe. She walked out of the theatre. Beside the theatre there was the familiar old police box. Opening the door, she swiftly strolled in and she heard the noise of the TARDIS's liveliness. The Doctor greeted her with his head hung low.

"Okay Rose?" The Doctor asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Rose answered him "it's just… I feel so helpless that there's nothing I can do to save his life"

"It does, doesn't it" The Doctor answered "but you must remember something, tomorrow he will be remembered, in a year's time he will be remembered, in thousands of year's time will be remembered, in millions of year's time he will be remembered, it may just be one single death on the face of this small meaningless planet but he will never be forgotten by its people"

"You're correct" Rose agreed feeling slightly happier

"Well, I think with that we should go onwards, as usual" The Doctor said trying to cheer her up "where would you like to go?"

"Well the other Doctor said something about going to the planet Barcelona" Rose replied hopefully

"Oh come on, we can't keep following him" The Doctor replied

"But you said you would take me there" Rose said

"I did, didn't I" The Doctor replied remembering "okay then, Barcelona"

**THE END**


End file.
